The increasing number of elderly and handicapped who require assistance in walking has created new demands in the field of walkers. Most walkers have handles for the user to grasp which are incorporated into or mounted on a support frame. The design of the support frame must be lightweight, sturdy and stable and at the same time permit the free movement of the user's feet and legs. To further enhance its convenience, utility, and portability, it is also important that the walker be foldable into a compact flat configuration which can be conveniently tucked away in cars, restaurants and other public places. It has proven difficult in the past to satisfy all of these competing requirements, especially with rolling walkers which have the added complexity of wheels and brakes.
The present invention provides a frame design which overcomes many of the shortcomings of prior rolling walkers, which were either strong but bulky or compact but unstable. The present invention is lightweight and stable and folds into a virtually flat configuration. An expanded wheel base provides an extremely stable support for the user. The user's weight is centered and balanced evenly over all four wheels enhancing stability still further. Many important features have been added to this basic framework design making the walker still more advantageous as described below.